Return to the Glen
by Drekmost
Summary: After twenty years living in Ursalia, the remaining Glen Gummis finally return to their old home. But can the younger generation learn to accept their new life? (Co-Authored with Dunwynner)
1. Chapter 1

Return to the Glen

~Co-Authored by Drekmost and Dunwynner~

Chapter 1

"Daddi, it's time to take a break, the rest of the family will be here any minute!"

Gruffi nearly fell off the ladder as his daughter burst through the door. "Hold on a minute, kiddo," he said, trying to regain balance. "I have to replace this ceiling board. The earth keeps leaking through."

Tessi rolled her eyes in exasperation as she steadied the ladder at its base. "If you had packed the earth tight enough to begin with, we wouldn't have this problem."

"That would have been easier to do if someone hadn't run off to tinker with the damn pipes before we'd even finished repairing the collapse. I swear, sometimes you're as flighty as your Aunt Sunni was at your age."

"Aunt Sunni wouldn't know which end of a screwdriver to use."

"And _you _wouldn't know a teaspoon from a teapot!"

Tessi laughed and made a face. "True enough."

Gruffi laid down the hammer and wiped his brow, looking up to survey his work. It had been four years of backbreaking labor, but a glimmer of the Glen's former glory was finally beginning to shine through the wreckage. The main hall had been the most difficult to restore. The inverted glass dome that had once looked up through a pond on the surface, letting in natural light, had proved impossible to replace. For now, they would have to rely on lamps, however he was already making plans for a new chandelier.

Tessi continued to hold the ladder steady as he climbed down. "They'll be coming in through the northern tunnels, right? Y'know, I was thinking of adding a system of vents and mirrors through to allow more surface light and air into those passages. Actually, we could start with this hall. I think it would give a much pleasanter feel to the Glen."

Gruffi snorted and turned toward the passage. "A system like that would never work. Do you realize what kind of maintenance that would require?"

"I know that Daddi, I've already figured it out. Milicent said she knows a protection spell that would keep the mirrors from dulling and keep the vents free from debris. It would probably work! The spell would only need to be recast every couple of years."

"No way, no how!" It may have been convenient to use human magic to fix the Glen, but Gruffi was wary of relying on it too heavily. Fixing the Glen was one thing, but making the Glen run on magic was something else entirely. "This is a gummi problem and we are going to fix it with gummi methods."

"I thought that the whole point of the Glen was to eventually learn to live side by side with humans. Besides, Millicent has already helped us with the Glen in so many other ways. Why is this any different?"

"Our life here can't be dependent on humans. It's not smart and it's not safe."

"I'm not talking about _humans_; I'm talking about Millicent. She's practically one of us."

Gruffi sighed. He knew there was no way to change his daughter's mind. When he and Tessi had moved into the Glen four years ago to start their repairs, they had found Millicent living in the ruins. She was clearly some kind of runaway, but when they'd asked her where she'd come from her answers had been evasive, as if talking about her past was painful. She'd quickly warmed to Tessi, however, and they had become close friends. On top of everything, Millicent had also turned out to be a budding sorceress, and her magic had been a significant help in the first couple of years when huge piles of dirt and debris needed to be removed from the Glen's interior.

"I like Millicent too, kiddo, but the fact is we don't really know much about her. And say what you like, she's not a gummi bear."

Tessi's body tensed and she looked away, obviously angry. "Maybe not, but besides you she's the closest thing I have to family out here."

Gruffi rubbed his neck, feeling guilty. His daughter had been an enormous help over the past four years. Even when they argued, Gruffi was secretly proud of her headstrong attitude and commitment to rebuilding a home that she had never truly known. Without her, the task would have been nearly impossible, but he sometimes wondered if it had been selfish of him to bring her so far from her familiar surroundings in Ursalia—her home, her friends… even her mother, Ursa (although the two of them never really got along). Tessi had always been positive about the move—even embraced it— but still, there was a lot she'd had to sacrifice.

"Alright," Gruffy relented. "Give it a try with Milli, but not until you've figured out how to maintain those vents the old fashioned way, got it? I don't want that spell up for more than a few months, and after that you're on your own."

Tessi threw her hands up, exasperated. "But that's a waste! It's so much extra work!"

"We don't need to take shortcuts, Tessi. Doing things _right_ takes time. That's the gummi way!" He punctuated this last statement by clapping her on the back, smiling.

Tessi groaned, smacking her face against her palm. "If I had a copper piece for every time I've heard you use that silly phrase, I'd be the richest bear in Dunwyn."

"You know that's not actually saying much…" Gruffi said, ruffling her hair.

* * *

Gawain watched the walls of the quick-tunnels blur past at an alarming speed. He slumped into his seat and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop a rising surge of queasiness.

"Are you alright, sweeti?" His mother, Sunni, put a protective arm around his shoulders. "Do you need us to stop the quick-car?"

"No! Mommi, I'm fine!" He shrugged her arm away and focused on steadying his breathing. Sunni leaned forward and laid a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Buddi, could you slow down the car, dear?"

Gawain forced himself to open his eyes and sit up straight. "I said I'm fine! Leave it alone, Mommi."

His mother's face was stern. "Gawain, if you need to take a rest all you have to do is tell us. I don't want you feeling sick on your first visit to the Glen."

His baby sister Hunni squirmed in the seat next to him. "Are there going to be other kids at the Glen?"

"No stupid, it'll just be us and Uncle Gruffi and Tessi. It's going to suck."

Sunni shot her son a warning look. "The Glen is a wonderful place to grow up, Gawain. Remember that when I was living there my only playmates were Uncle Cubbi and Tummi and we were never bored. When we arrive you should ask Tessi to show you around."

Never bored? Living in a dark cave with only seven bears? Somehow Gawain was skeptical as to how much fun he would be having.

"Besides Gawain," his mother turned to him again "I spent a lot of time with Calla, and Cavin too. You can visit your godparents now that we're in Dunwyn."

Gawain had heard a lot of stories about his godparents, but had never met them. Well, at least not that he could remember. They visited Ursalia when he was born, but now that Calla was Queen she could find very little time to shirk her royal responsibilities, and Cavin was needed in the castle as the new Captain of the Guard. Maybe visiting the castle wouldn't be that bad. He would get to meet humans for the very first time. Tessi could introduce them to Millicent, the girl they had found living in the ruins of the Glen. Apparently, Calla had agreed to take her as a ward.

The tunnel widened into a torch lit cavern. The quick car slowed to a halt beside the loading dock. Gruffi and Tessi were waiting. It had been years since Gawain had seen his uncle and cousin and his sister was too young to even remember them. Tessi was taller and more muscular than Gawain remembered and she'd cut her rust-colored hair short, close to the skull. She waved at him as they approached.

As soon as the quick car stopped, Gruffi offered Sunni a hand which she took and pulled into an embrace. "Welcome home, sweetheart," he said, lifting her from the car.

"Oh, Gruffi!" Sunni's eyes were shining as she looked around. "It just… brings back so many memories."

"Hey, Aunti Sunni!" Tessi put a hand on Sunni's shoulder. "It's been a long time!"

Sunni laughed. "Tessi! Last time I saw you, you were knee-high to a water sprite. Hunni dear, do you remember your Cousin Tessi?"

The younger bear had climbed out from the quick car and was hiding behind her mother's tunic. Tessi bent to one knee. "Do you remember me Hunni?"

Hunni shook her head, one paw in her mouth. Her shyness made her seem younger than her actual four years. Tessi plucked her up from the ground and perched her on her hip. "Hi, my name is Tessi. Do you want to explore your new home?"

Hunni's shyness melted away at the idea of exploration. She nodded vigorously and gave a short shout of "Yes."

"How about you, Gawain?" Tessi beckoned to Gawain, who was still sitting in the quick car.

"I'm still feeling a little sick," he lied. "Can I just lie down for a little while."

"Then I'll show you your room. I fixed up several rooms special for you guys."

Tessi helped him out of the quick car and guided him and Hunni through the caverns while Gruffi gave a tour to the adults. "We're in the northern tunnels right now, the sleeping quarters are in the southern wing. The great hall is in the center of the glen and everything branches out from there. We'll have to pass through it to get to your rooms."

The great hall was much bigger than any area of the glen that Gawain had seen so far, but it paled in comparison to the grandiose halls and domes of Ursalia. He thought back to the Midsummer Feast only a few weeks ago: the elaborate decorations and savory dishes weighing down tables that seemed to stretch on forever, each surrounded by at least fifty bears. The noise and camaraderie of that day was a sharp contrast to the dim dusty hall in front of him hollowly echoing with only the sound of their pawsteps. Gawain felt as lonely and out of place as if he were wandering a stranger's tomb.

He had long ago tuned out Tessi's voice as she explained her plans for further renovations, but when she stopped talking and looked at him to respond, he gave a noncommittal shrug and grunted.

"You don't like that idea?"

Gawain realized that was not the response he should have given. "Um, sorry, what did you say?"

"Using the underground river as our primary water source? The water there is so pure, and the filtration system we use now is pretty substandard."

"Then that would make sense." When Gawain gave a halfhearted nod Tessi turned her back to him in an irritated gesture.

"Nevermind Gawain, it's not like I can't tell when your uninterested." She stopped suddenly and gestured to her right. "That room is yours. Hunni's on the left and your parents are the next over. I'm right across the hall and Daddi is next to me." She held the door open for him. "Actually, this room used to belong to uncle Cubbi, and Hunni is in Aunt Sunni's old room."

Gawain surveyed the room with interest. This was going to be his bedroom for the rest of his childhood years. In reality it was bigger than his bedroom in Ursalia, but the dirt walls and dim lighting made it seem suffocatingly small. Or maybe he actually was suffocating. How did they even pump air down here?

"Anyway, let me know if you need anything." Tessi said curtly. She shifted Hunni to her other hip and shut the door behind him.

Gawain crossed the room and lay down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, tracing the outlines of encroaching roots with his eyes. How far underground was he? Five meters? Ten? The weight of the earth above his head must be enormous. For several minutes he focused only on that fact, as if his anxious thoughts were an actual barrier that could keep the entire place from collapsing. Eventually though, he allowed his mind to wander. He wondered how long it would be before the other gummis suspected he was faking illness. He was hoping for at least several hours. With any luck, he'd be able to hide out here in his room until tomorrow morning.

"Gawain, are you in there?" His father's voice came from just outside the door. Gawain sighed. Apparently luck would never be on his side. The door opened and his father's face appeared, full of concern.

"Gawain, I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm not feeling very good, dad. I think I just want some time alone."

Buddi moved into the room and sat down on the bed, much to Gawain's dismay. He could definitely sense a lecture coming.

"I thought it might make you feel better to talk." His father smiled, almost apologetically. "I know you were less than ecstatic about our move here."

Gawain took a long breath in through his nose before answering, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. How hard was this for his father to understand? "Why wouldn't I be _ecstatic _about living here, dad? I can already tell I'm going to love it. I mean, if I can overlook the fact that we are living alone in the dark in some cramped tunnels that were meant to house literally hundreds more bears. I'm just so _ecstatic."_ Gawain shifted into a sitting position and drew his knees up to his chest, immediately regretting his sarcastic tone. "I'm just really tired right now. It's been a long and kind of disappointing day and I just want to sleep."

Gawain expected his father to scold him, but Buddi's voice was gentle as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know the Glen might seem like a downgrade now, but just think of the way your mother talks about it. There's so much to explore here— so many new things to see and do and learn. It's going to be a whole new way of life for us… for _you._ You can get away from all that Barbic posturing and just be yourself for once."

Gawain lifted his head to look in his father's eyes. They were kind, hopeful, but that didn't stop the icy feeling starting to twist in Gawain's chest. He hugged his knees tighter, trying to shove that feeling down without giving it a name. "My test of bearhood would have been this year…" He murmured, looking down at the blankets.

"Exactly," Buddi's brows furrowed. "Here we won't have to deal with that kind of thing. It's ridiculous to put that kind of pressure on you, expecting you to fit some kind of brutal Barbic mold..."

"So you brought us here because you knew I couldn't cut it as a Barbic," Gawain said flatly. "Because I'm too weak. Is that what you're saying?"

"It's not a question of being weak, Gawain."

"Then I guess I just don't understand. You keep acting like I should be the one who's happy to be here but I'm _not_, dad! You're the one who made this choice. Not me. I know you think I'm a failure but I never wanted to run away. You didn't even give me the chance to show you..."

"Gawain," his father's voice was surprised, hesitant, as if he were searching for how to answer without setting him off again. "Listen to me. You don't have to prove anything…"

"Okay," Gawain's throat was tight as he pushed off the bed. "Sure. At least here I won't be able to embarrass you anymore, right?"

"Gawain!" His father's voice was sharp now but Gawain didn't stop. He walked straight to the door and out into the hall without once looking back.

* * *

The Glen's kitchen was still barely functional. There was running water and some of the cabinets had been restored, but the oven and all-important stove, where the gummi berry juice would be prepared, were only partially complete. Sunni stood in the entryway and ran one of her hands along the intricate carvings along the lintel of the door. The cracked, soot-stained woodwork was infinitely precious now— a miraculous survivor of the Glen's destruction. When she was a cub she'd never paid much attention to the smaller details of her home, these glints of history left from the time of the Greats, imprinted in the wood and stone of the Glen's rooms and passages. So much of it was lost now, never to be recovered, and there was so much she'd never even noticed. Tears pricked at Sunni's eyes but she didn't bother wiping them away.

Gruffi was behind her, his paw gripping her shoulder. "Are you all right, kiddo?"

Sunni nodded, turning into him so that her head came to rest on his shoulder. "It just… doesn't feel right without her. I miss her so much."

"I know. We all do." Gruffi put his arms around her. His strong, familiar presence made her feel like a cub again. "Remember, this is what she would have wanted. This was always her home, even when it was taken away from us."

Sunni nodded again. She knew that that was true, even more than Gruffi did. It was Sunni who had cared for Grammi in her last days. She had been there as the final stages of Gumbonic plague had run their course through Grammi's aged body, had held her hand in the final moments. She hadn't been able to say much, but the words she'd whispered before her death were clear and full of love.

"The Glen…" Grammi had murmured, squeezing Sunni's hand gently as her last breath ebbed away. "Return to the Glen..."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully more will be on its way soon. Feedback is appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tessi set the point of the drill against another narrow log and set to work. After dropping Hunni off with her parents, she had immediately headed down to her work room, itching to do something with her paws. Completed wooden pipes were scattered around her feet and her arm was aching, but she still had a lot to make before she'd have enough to connect the Glen's plumbing to the underground river.

She had almost completed another pipe when the drill caught on a knot of wood and the handle split in two. Pieces of bark and splinters scattered everywhere as the unfinished pipe fell to the floor.

"Sprites bites!" Tessi threw the drill onto the wreckage and pushed her damp hair out of her face. It would take an entire afternoon to fashion a new drill. She would need to start immediately if she planned on finishing by the end of the day, and the supplies she needed were buried somewhere in the storage room, all the way in the eastern tunnels. She groaned. Fixing the drill was going to take forever. Unless….

She smiled. Daddi might not like it, but Tessi didn't have anything against shortcuts.

Wiping her paws on her work apron, she opened the door and stepped into the hall. She had just jogged around the first corner when she collided with Gawain, who was heading in the opposite direction. She nearly fell over from the force of their impact.

"Watch it!" She snapped. "Great gallopin' gummis, can't you look where you're going?!"

"Sorry," he muttered. His voice was muffled and he wiped a paw across his face as he tried to push past her.

"Wait a minute…" Tessi grabbed him by the shoulder, regretting her harshness. "Where are you headed?"

"I don't know." He tried to pull away, but Tessi's paw remained firm. "Out."

"Gawain, this isn't like Ursalia. Humans and ogres wander through these woods all the time. You can't just wander around whenever you want."

Gawain broke free of her paw with a growl of frustration. "Fine! Just take me to the quick tunnels and I'll ride down the first one I see!"

"Whoa." Tessi held up her paws. "What's the matter with you?"

Gawain opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped. He took a breath before answering. "I just need to get out, okay? No offense, but I've had enough of this place."

"You just got here, Gawain." Tessi's fur was bristling, but she tried hard to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Look, I'm sorry you feel that way. I know the Glen isn't Ursalia, but it _is_ your home now, and as far as I know that's not going to change anytime soon. If you want things to get better, maybe you should start by getting used to that idea."

Gawain crossed his arms over his chest, not meeting her gaze. Now that she was able to get a better look at his face, she could see that the fur around his eyes was damp and mussed from crying. She sighed. She was already swamped with work.

"Listen…" she said. "I have an errand I need to run anyway. If you really need to get out of here that bad, you can come with me. It'll take a couple hours at least."

Gawain shrugged, "Better than staying here." He sniffed.

It wasn't exactly an enthusiastic response, but Tessi didn't want to leave him alone. If he was planning on leaving the Glen, he could get them all in trouble. "Alright. Give me a minute to get my things."

"Where are we going?" Gawain asked.

"Dunwyn Castle," Tessi couldn't help but smile. "You still haven't met your godparents, have you?"

* * *

"Fight back, Siegfried! You're letting Tristan stay on the offensive."

Siegfried gripped the long staff in his sweaty palms. He could feel it slipping as Tristan dealt yet another heavy blow that he was barely able to block.

Tristan leaned in against their crossed staffs, his voice low so that Sir Cavin couldn't hear. "Give it up, Ried. You're a puny, pipsqueak page, and that's all you'll ever be."

Siegfried gritted his teeth and pushed back as hard as he could, forcing the older boy to stumble a step back. Panting, he glanced toward the throne. Calla and Millicent were watching the demonstration. Millicent smiled, but he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Siegfried, push your advantage!" Sir Cavin barked. "Don't just stand there!"

Snapping his attention back to the fight, Siegfried took a broad swing at Tristan's ribs, but it was too late. Tristan had already recovered. Easily dodging Siegfried's blow, he aimed a sharp thrust directly into his gut.

The staff fell from Siegfried's hands as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his midsection and trying desperately to breathe.

"Enough!" Cavin approached the two pages, arms raised.

Tristan twirled the long staff in his hands, smiling smugly. "Maybe you'd do better in the kitchens, Ried. After all, that's dishwater in your veins, isn't it?"

Cavin cuffed Tristan hard on the side of the head. "Watch your mouth, Tristan. If you ever want to become a knight like your father, you'd better learn to act like one." He knelt down beside Siegfried. "Can you stand?"

Siegfried nodded, still choking for breath. "Yeah."

"Then let's try this one more time," Sir Cavin backed away towards the Queen. "This time don't let him corner you, Siegfried. Push him hard and look for an opening. You can do it!"

Siegfried retrieved his staff and fixed his gaze on Tristan as they each took the opening stance, staffs crossed.

"Scared, Sig-fraidy-cat?"

Siegfried didn't answer, but he held Tristan's gaze. He could feel Millicent's eyes on his back.

"Begin!" Cavin shouted.

This time Siegfried made the first move, cutting his staff sharply downward in a swing that nearly clipped Tristan on the thigh. Tristan took a step back and Siegfried pressed harder with another thrust at his opponent's chest.

"That's it, Siegfried! Excellent!"

Tristan's expression soured. Ducking nimbly to the side, he brought his staff down hard on Siegfried's shoulder. The loud crack from the blow echoed through the throne room, and Siegfried gritted his teeth as the pain radiated down his arm. In a flash, Tristan followed up with a strike toward Siegfried's knee that he only managed to avoid by stumbling hastily backward.

"Watch where you're aiming, Tristan!" Cavin sounded really angry now. "If I see you go for the knees again, you'll do nothing but polish armor for the rest of the year!"

"Sorry, sir!" Tristan answered. His voice was contrite, but he was smiling again. In a matter of moments, he had pushed Siegfried even further back with a series of quick, powerful strikes. Siegfried felt his own arms weaken and his shoulder throb each time he parried. He was going to lose again.

"Say goodnight, Ried." Tristan smirked, raising his staff for the final blow. Suddenly his expression changed into one of confused disbelief as his arms froze in midair, muscles straining as if his staff were caught in invisible stone. "What the…"

Without a moment's hesitation, Siegfried raised his own staff and smashed it into the side of Tristan's helmet, knocking him to the ground.

"Goodnight," he muttered, breathing hard.

He glanced over at Millicent with a conspiratorial grin. She had composed her expression into one of perfect innocence, but when he caught her eye, her mouth quirked into a guilty smile and she shrugged her shoulders.

Sir Cavin was watching him and Millicent both, a disappointed scowl on his face. He crossed over to where Tristan was lying on the ground, dazed but conscious. There was blood seeping past the leather earpiece of his helmet and down across one cheek. "Can you sit up?"

Tristan grunted, pushing himself onto his elbows. He locked eyes with Siegfried, his face twisted with fury. "That witch can't watch your back forever, Ried," he hissed. "I'll make you regret this."

"Upset that you got your ass handed to you by a scullery maid's son?" Siegfried's smile was unconcerned as he tossed his staff from hand to hand. "Must be hard."

"We'll discuss this later," Cavin murmured in Siegfried's ear. "Now, both of you get back to the training grounds." Siegfried felt his stomach sink, but only for a moment. Bashing Tristan in the head had been worth anything Sir Cavin could do to punish him.

Both he and Tristan bowed to the Queen and Millicent before leaving. As Siegfried raised his head, he caught Millicent's eye and quickly ran a hand over the back of his neck, the secret sign they'd agreed on if either of them wanted to meet later. Raising a hand to her mouth, she coughed. Message received. She'd meet him in the usual place.

Despite the bruises blossoming on his shoulder and ribs, Siegfried couldn't keep the grin off his face as he headed back to training.

* * *

"Both of them have great potential," Cavin finished, setting his cup of tea back on the table. He and Queen Calla had retired to a small, comfortable antechamber to discuss the two pages. Millicent had joined them. Although she was sure Sir Cavin didn't want her there for the evaluation, he'd raised no objections. He probably knew she'd find a way of listening in anyway. "Tristan is strong and skilled, and Siegfried is smart— always quick on his feet." He paused, casting a pointed glance in Millicent's direction. "And _extraordinarily lucky_ during practice."

Both he and Calla waited for her to respond. She took a long sip of tea before answering. "Maybe he's just better than you think he is."

Calla sighed. "Millicent…"

"I didn't do anything!" She waited too long before adding, "…much."

"Millicent…" Calla's gaze was stern. "That's _not_ what your magic is for! You promised me you'd be careful about how you used it."

Millicent crossed her arms and huffed. "The fight wasn't fair! Tristan's bigger than Ried, and he's a bully."

"That's true enough," Cavin agreed, before Calla could say anything. "And Siegfried's too eager to look for an easy way out. He doesn't understand what it takes to be a knight." He ran a weary hand across his eyes. "I don't know if either of them are ready to become squires."

Calla set her teacup down on her saucer with a loud clink. "At this point it may not matter whether they're ready. Duke Igthorne is growing bolder every day. We lost nearly ten knights in Drekmore's last attack."

"It's true, our forces are growing thin." Cavin agreed. "We may not be able to withstand another assault like the last one. Have you received any word from our allies in Rouen?"

"Yes, but they won't be able to help us. Queen Marie is dealing with her own hardships. Apparently she's struggling to put down a rebellion." Calla closed her eyes wearily and placed a hand against her temple. "In a few weeks we'll be able to recruit more knights at the tournament. Siegfried and Tristan can be reevaluated then. Right now we'll have to make do."

At the mention of the tournament, Millicent perked up. "Your Majesty," she said carefully, trying not to sound too eager. "Can I present my magic at the tournament? I've gained a lot of skill since last year."

Calla hesitated, and Millicent's stomach twisted. When the Gummis brought her to Dunwyn four years ago, the Queen had graciously agreed to care for her as a ward, but she'd never seemed to fully embrace Millicent's powers, especially when it came to showing them off in public. Finally, she answered, "Show us what you've learned… And we'll talk about it."

Millicent didn't need to be told twice. She jumped up out of her chair and moved to the center of the room. She was always looking for a chance to prove herself, and Calla didn't give her many opportunities. After a few seconds of careful focus, a small fireball sprouted between her palms.

Cavin and Calla both gasped. But Millicent wasn't done.

Brows furrowing in concentration, she manipulated the threads of magic through her fingertips, gently pulling and prodding the fireball until it began taking a new shape. It was complicated magic, but within a few minutes, she had managed to form a pair of lopsided wings that extended out from the ball at an uneven angle. Gasping, she finally let the magic go. The fire disappeared in a burst of heat.

"That was lovely, Millicent." Calla looked extremely impressed.

Millicent frowned. "I was trying to make a heron, not…. that. It looked like a mutilated pigeon corpse."

Calla stifled a laugh behind her hand. "You're too hard on yourself. You've come so far since you first started trying. It was only last year that you were first able to conjure fire."

Millicent shrugged, still dissatisfied. While her studies of low level magic had been straightforward and fast-paced, learning to conjure and control the elements had been a painfully slow process. She was sure things would have been different if she'd been able to find a tutor, but as far as she knew she was the only sorceress anywhere near Dunwyn. The only way she was able to learn was by teaching herself, gathering whatever knowledge she could glean through the dusty tomes of Dunwyn castle's library.

Milicent raised her hands to try the spell again. "I can do better."

Ignoring Calla's protests, she hastily summoned a second fireball. She knew from experience that the spell would be even harder after she'd expended so much energy on her first attempt. The heron had been too ambitious, but she might be able to create an easier shape.

Coaxing the fire gently with her magic, she extended two small flames from the top of the ball to resemble ears and pushed a small ember out from the center to become a snout.

Calla clapped her hands as she recognized what Millicent was doing. "A gummi bear! Well done!"

"Nice!" A voice came from behind her back. "Whose face is that? I hope it's not supposed to be mine…"

* * *

If she was being honest, Millicent's attempt at fire manipulation had advanced significantly since the last time she'd seen it, but Tessi wasn't in the mood to hand out compliments. After taking Gawain with her in the quick tunnels, her nerves were frayed to the edge. Apparently, Gawain's "need" to leave the Glen hadn't been enough to keep him from getting nauseous after only about ten yards, or from whining about it for the rest of the trip. She couldn't imagine how Buddi and Sunni had managed to get him all the way here from Ursalia without going insane.

She tried to smile as Millicent spun around, letting the fire disappear from between her hands. "Rude!"

"Just kidding!" Tessi stepped out from behind a pillar. Gawain had fallen behind and was still a few paces back, out of sight. He was probably nervous, but Tessi wasn't about to hold his paw. "It's amazing! How long have you been able to get it working?"

"'Bout a week." Millicent tried to conjure a third ball, but all she could manage this time was a tiny spark, which she tossed from hand to hand. "Where have you been? I thought you were going to help me practice!"

"How are you, Tessi?" Cavin interrupted, kneeling down to give her a hug. "I haven't seen you or your father for a while."

"We've been fine, just a little busier than usual. Daddi's been pushing us to finish all the major repairs before gummi berry season really starts to kick in. The Glen's almost livable again. You should see it."

"I'd love to, Tessi. I know it's been a lot of work for you and Gruffi over the past few years. You should be very proud." Cavin pulled up a chair for Tessi as Calla prepared another place setting. "Does that mean you'll be expecting Sunni and Buddi soon?"

"Yup, they just arrived a few hours ago."

"You're joking! Sunni's back?" Calla's face broke into a wide smile. "When can I see her? It's been so long!"

Tessi grinned. "I'm sure she'll want to have you both over as soon as possible! Everyone will! Actually…" She glanced back toward the pillar and frowned. "Um… I brought Gawain with me today. He's, uh, really eager to meet everyone."

"Gawain? Really? Where is he?"

"Gawain?" Tessi called back, trying not to sound impatient. "Gawain, come on out and say hello to your godparents."

It took several long seconds before Gawain finally poked his head out from behind the pillar. His face was sweaty and for some reason he seemed to be breathing hard. Was it because he was scared? Of course, meeting humans for the first time was kind of a big deal, especially for a gummi who'd grown up in the Barbic community, but she hadn't expected this level of skittishness from a cub who'd heard stories about the Dunwyn humans since before he could walk.

Cavin and Calla both stood up to greet him, but Millicent was the first to run up and try to take his paw. "You must be Gawain. I'm Millicent… Dunwyn's one and only court mage," she added with a flourish.

Gawain stared at her for a moment, swallowed audibly, then, without a word, he turned toward the pillar and vomited.

Tessi clapped a paw to her face, mortified. _By the Great Book…_

Cavin gasped. "Oh dear…"

"It's the quick cars." Tessi jumped up to help. "They make him sick. I'm so sorry."

"That's perfectly fine!" Calla dismissed Tessi's apology with a wave of her hand. "Poor thing. Bring him over here." She hurried to prepare a seat for Gawain as Cavin poured another cup of tea.

Tessi guided the younger bear to a chair and sat him down, patting him awkwardly on the back, but as soon as he was seated he pushed her hand away. "I'm fine," he snapped, obviously embarrassed. When Tessi took the seat next to him he actually turned and _glared_ at her.

_As if it's my fault you puked..._ Tessi thought, taking a deep breath. _What a brat._

"Here," Calla pushed the tea towards Gawain. "This'll help settle your stomach."

"Thanks…" He held the cup but didn't take a sip. "Sorry about that…" he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Cavin said. "To be honest, the quick cars still make me nauseous and I've used them dozens of times now. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It doesn't happen all the time." Gawain answered hastily. "I'm just not feeling great today, that's all."

"You've had a long trip and I'm sure you're exhausted," Calla nodded. "But I'm so glad you decided to come by with Tessi anyway! The last time Cavin and I saw you, you were just a baby. Time certainly has flown.…" She rested her chin on her hand. "We always wanted to visit, but after I became Queen it was so hard to get away. I can't believe you're already grown up."

"You look a lot like your father when I first met him," Cavin added. "You know, Buddi and I passed the Barbic test of bearhood together. Did he ever tell you that?"

"Yes." Gawain's answer was abrupt and sullen. He started picking at a speck of lint on the tablecloth. "I already know the story."

_What's he pouting about?_ Tessi wanted to strangle him.

Cavin and Calla exchanged a glance before Cavin amended, "Well, I guess I shouldn't say we _passed_. We both quit the test halfway through… although I've heard Ursa tells the story differently nowadays."

"You _quit_?" Gawain looked up, incredulous. "Why?"

"Your father wasn't very interested in Barbic rituals, even back then. He decided he didn't want to risk his life for something he didn't care about."

"But…" Gawain's expression remained suspicious, like he wasn't sure Cavin was telling the truth. "Ursa said that your test of bearhood was interrupted by gobbas. You and my dad saved everyone by fighting them off. _That's _how you passed."

"I suppose…" Cavin shrugged. "But we weren't thinking in terms of passing or failing at the time. Your dad and I did what we could to protect our friends. It had nothing to do with any contest." He leaned back in his chair. "Your father was always one to make his own choices, even when they didn't fall in line with what other people wanted or expected. Some people never learn how to do that."

"Sure." Gawain snorted, like the whole story had been some kind of ruse. "He's good at making choices nobody wants him to make. Great."

After a moment, Calla gave Cavin a playful nudge. "Remember when he asked Sunni to marry him?'

Cavin groaned. "How could I possibly forget?"

"Just imagine if you had actually been there." Tessi interjected. "Even I remember, and I was only three. I thought my mom was literally going to kill Buddi and I cried all night." She felt herself gripping the teacup too tightly and set it down on its saucer, fist clenching beside it. "Because a Glen and a Barbic starting a family together would truly mark the end of the world… Ursa didn't even admit that Gruffi was my father until I was five. She's such a hypocrite."

Calla grimaced. "But she's softened up over the years, hasn't she?"

"I guess… We don't really talk anymore."

"She's a great Grandma," Gawain said, a slight edge in his voice. "I've learned a ton from her."

Tessi laughed humorlessly. "I can just imagine."

There was an uncomfortable pause in the conversation.

Tessi shoved her chair back and stood up, turning towards the vomit in the corner. "I'll clean up the mess."

"I got it!" Millicent snapped her fingers. Instantly, the puddle of sick disappeared.

"Whoa," Gawain's eyes snapped to her. "That's… uh…"

Millicent looked smug. "Puke cleaning powers is just one of my many talents."

"And so is showing off…" Tessi said under her breath, loud enough so that Millicent could hear.

Millicent snorted. "I never hear you complaining when you need my help at the Glen!"

"Which reminds me…" Tessi pulled the broken drill out of her pack without missing a beat. "Would you mind fixing this? It broke on me this morning."

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Yet more proof that magic is superior to mechanics."

"This coming from someone who can't use a hammer without injuring herself…"

"The point is that I don't have to!" Millicent snatched the pieces of the drill and pushed them together, muttering a quick incantation. "There you go. Good as new."

Gawain continued to watch Millicent with an equal blend of curiosity and wariness. "I saw your fireball too. Where did you learn that stuff?"

"Watch out," Cavin mock whispered, giving a wry smile. "If you get Millicent started on her magic then she'll never stop talking."

"That's not true!" Millicent crossed her arms before turning back to Gawain. "I started training my powers about five years ago, but a big part of it is natural gift— Is that a brief enough answer for you, Sir Cavin?"

Cavin laughed. "Consider me corrected."

"So…" Gawain's mouth twisted downward. "You were born with magic."

"Yes. For humans, it's usually hereditary, and if you don't have the gift, then it's not something you can learn." She turned questioningly to Tessi. "Isn't it that way for gummis too?"

Tessi raised her paws in the air. "Don't look at me. I don't know a thing about gummi magic. None of us have even seen it used since Uncle Zummi disappeared."

"Really?" Calla raised an eyebrow. "But surely the Barbics—"

Tessi stopped her. "Not at all. Barbics aren't into that kind of thing, and even if they were, Zummi had the only gummi medallion."

Gawain cocked his head. "What does a gummi medallion have to do with anything?"

Calla almost choked on her tea. "Gawain, didn't Sunni ever tell you about the gummi medallion?"

"Of course she did! It, well… it had something to do with the Great Book, right?"

Calla and Cavin both looked at him like he'd just sprouted tree branches out of his ears.

"Zummi left when he was still really young," Tessi said, feeling a little defensive on Gawain's behalf. "Apart from a few stories, the younger gummis weren't really taught much about Glen culture. And with the medallion in particular... I know it was hard on everyone when Uncle Zummi took it with him. Daddi never wants to talk about it."

In the silence, she turned to Gawain. "You need a gummi medallion to work gummi magic," she explained quickly. "Even if you have magical ability."

"Oh," Gawain said, shifting under everyone's gaze. "Okay…"

"Anyway," Tessi took a giant gulp of tea, trying to break the mood that had settled over the table. "Daddi and I thought it would be nice to have a Glen-warming party now that Aunt Sunni and Uncle Buddi have moved in. Part of the reason I came was to see when you all would be able to visit."

"That sounds wonderful Tessi. I can't wait!" Calla looked thrilled by the idea. "Would tomorrow evening work?"

"I think so."

"Perfect! I'll bring plenty of food. Tell Sunni not to bother cooking." Calla's hand rested absently on Cavin's wrist as she railed off a list of possible dishes, already making plans. "It'll be so good to see everyone again! And to get some time away from the castle…"

"Six bears back in the Glen…" Cavin was smiling, but his eyes were distant, thoughtful. It'll be almost like the old days, won't it?"

"That's what Daddi wants: To pick up from where we left off before the Glen was destroyed. It might be a rough start but—"

"We'll help you any way we can, Tessi." Cavin interjected. "Always."

"We know." Tessi smiled as she got up from her chair. "Anyway, I should probably take Gawain home now. I didn't let his parents know I was taking him out, and they might be getting worried."

"Of course." Calla stood up. "It was wonderful meeting you Gawain." He stiffened in surprise as the Queen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please visit as often as you like."

"Sure…" Gawain dipped his head awkwardly.

Tessi rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on," she said, steering him towards the door as she waved goodbye to Milli. "Now how about we try _walking_ home?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I know it's been a long time since we posted the first chapter... :P Dunwynner was out of the country for quite a while so it was harder to make time to write together. We're excited to keep going with this though, and I hope you enjoy what we came up with for chapter two.

Feedback is very much appreciated! :)


End file.
